Sexual Tension
by Cal-Wills
Summary: AU Vince is pissed at Jeff and Phil constantly at each other's throats, whenever they're around one another the tension is thick, one fight later and Vince suspends and forces them to live together for a month, isolated. Slash! Jeff/Punk, Matt/Adam. R&R Chapter 3 posted!
1. Tension in the air

Title: Sexual Tension

Pairings: Jeff Hardy/CM Punk; Matt Hardy/Edge

Rating: Mature ++

Warning: Slash(M/M), Language, Sex, Oral, Smut, Bottom!Phil, Top!Jeff.

Summary: Complete AU Vince is pissed at Jeff and Phil constantly at each other's throats, whenever they're around one another the tension is thick, so a few fights later and Vince is forcing them to live together for a month, isolated from civilization.

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: Just a little something Slightly OOC for Vince… Sorry. It happens because I say it happens. Takes place in 2008/Very early 2009. Before their feud.

JUNKXJEFFXPUNK

"I swear I fucking hate you Jeff" Phil Brooks, otherwise known as CM Punk sneered at the younger Hardy brother in pure disgust. Jeff snarled, baring his canines in anger as he sized up the younger man.

"Yeah? Well the feeling is fucking mutual, Punk." Jeff Hardy hissed back, clenching his fists tightly, holding them to his side to avoid a physical altercation with his on screen enemy and off screen tormenter, not like it'd be the first time that happened.

"Fuck… I hate when they argue…" Matt, Jeff's older brother muttered rolling his eyes in annoyance. "I know, it makes shit awkward every damn time." Adam Copeland muttered back.

"Wanna start shit Hardy?" Phil asked clenching his own fists incase Jeff struck first as he had last time. Jeff got out of the chair he was in and was in Phil's face, panting as he struggled to keep his temper in check.

"Do you? I'll give you worse than a bloody nose this time Brooks!" Jeff snarled as Phil sneered back, his entire body ridged as he pressed his forehead against Jeff's, Jeff in turn pressing his nose against Phil's. Olive met emerald as they stared each other down, nose – to - nose, both men panting heavily, looking as though they both about to snap.

"Oh! Would you two just fuck already, and get it over with!" Adam yelled making no immediate motion to break up the impending fight about to break out. Matt didn't look fazed either, Phil and Jeff fighting was as normal as breathing. They had at least six backstage altercations a month. It was nothing out of the ordinary.

"I wouldn't fuck him if men suddenly developed the ability to get pregnant and he were the last human being on earth, and we needed to repopulate! I wouldn't fuck him even if I did drugs!" Phil snarled at Adam, not taking his eyes off Jeff's.

"Yeah? Really? Get some new fucking come backs, because that one is fucking old! And what makes you think I'd touch you with a ten foot pole mother fucker?" Jeff growled in response, his eyes filled with fury.

"Your gay ass wishes you could have someone half as decent as I am." Phil hissed glaring daggers through the purple haired Enigma. Jeff's eye brows shot up at Phil's comment, smirking sarcastically at the Second City Saint.

"Really? No it goes like this Punk ass, You'd be lucky if I decided to be nice and give you a pity fuck, it'd probably be the ONLY way you'd get laid! If I felt sorry and held my vomit back long enough! SOMEBODY needs to remove that ten foot pole from your rectum so you can quit being such a tight ass!" Jeff snarled before slowly smirking, the fury never diminishing from his eyes.

"Better a tight ass than a loose one, and you know all about that! Don't you _Jeffy_?" Phil asked tauntingly as Jeff only continued smirking. "No I don't actually. I top… and that means I fuck, and don't get fucked, but you know absolutely nothing about that, do you _Philly_?" He asked equally taunting. Phil's body shook with pure barely controlled rage. "Fuck you Hardy" his response was a cross between a hiss and a whisper, his eyes giving away the way Jeff's words affected him.

"Can it, Virgin" Jeff hissed as he licked his lips tauntingly at Phil. "I already told you I'm not a bottom. I'd be fucking you, _Philly_. Making you scream like a bitch…" Phil shuddered as Jeff's smirk widened. "Shut… the fuck… up now… Or I swear you'll regret it Hardy." Phil whispered pressing his forehead hard against Jeff's. Jeff's lips quirked, cocky smirk on his face as he tilted his head tauntingly pressing his lips against Phil's pierced ones in a quick peck.

Phil snarled sensing the playful, spitefulness behind Jeff's action as he pulled away, decking Jeff hard across the face, sending the Charismatic Enigma back a few steps. "Fuck you!" Phil sneered as he grabbed Jeff by his shirt and shoved him into the metal lockers. It wasn't long before Jeff was wailing on Phil just as hard, turning it into a full out brawl. Matt and Adam weren't sure what to do.

"Do we break it up, or let Vince deal with them?" Adam asked as Matt growled, jumping into the brawl, dragging Jeff back as Adam sighed, deciding to help, grabbing Phil and holding him back. "I swear Hardy! If you fucking EVER do that again, I'll bust both of your fucking lips!" Phil snarled pulling away as Adam held tight to the spitting, furious Straight Edge Superstar.

Jeff smirked as he pulled at Matt's tight hold on him. "You fucking liked it and you know it bitch" he sneered as Matt yanked him out of the locker room.

"Jeff, what did Vince and Hunter tell you two? Huh? They said one more fight, and you're both suspended! You never listen!" Matt hissed as he shoved Jeff into a separate locker room.

"Yeah you weren't exactly trying to break it up before it started either, so please save your chastising for someone who gives a shit." Jeff muttered crossing his arms over his chest and smirking at his older brother. Matt rolled his eyes. "Well you two never learn and you fight every fucking time you can. It's tiring. Why don't you two just settle your shit and lay it to rest already!" Matt grumbled as Jeff smirked only shrugging his shoulders, just further annoying Matt.

"You know by now someone has heard you two and told Vince…" Matt muttered as Jeff again only shrugged as if to say he didn't care. 'Typical Jeff behavior' Matt thought glumly realizing it was no use to even bother getting mad; it was a waste of energy.

"Oh well. He can fire me. But he won't. I'm a fucking cash cow. Most of the audience is part of the Imag-i-nation anyways. He'll lose ticket sales and merchandise sales if he does. He's too much of a chicken shit to fire me. If anything it'll be Brooks to lose his job" Jeff muttered with a smirk firmly in place.

Matt rolled his eyes at his arrogant younger brother. "Okay Jeff… maybe he won't fire you, but he sure as hell would be quick to suspend you. And believe it or not, Phil's not that bad, and he actually is a draw." Matt muttered sighing as he took a seat on the couch.

"Pfft! Not as big as me" Jeff muttered rolling his eyes. "Yeah of course, because NO ONE is as big as Jeff Hardy…" Matt muttered sarcastically as Jeff smirked nodding his head. "See knew you'd see the light eventually." Jeff smirked just as sarcastic.

JUNKXX

"I fucking hate that guy! He pisses me the fuck off! Can you believe he fucking kissed me on the damn mouth?" Phil complained to Adam who only smirked in a knowing manner. "What the fuck are you smirking about?" The Second City Saint asked crossing his arms over his chest, glaring at the Rated R Superstar.

"You know he only does this shit to get a rise out of you, right" Adam asked as he leaned against the lockers studying Phil's reactions. "What the hell are you getting at?" Phil muttered as Adam rolled his eyes.

"Jeff takes pleasure knowing he can manipulate your every move." Adam explained as Phil wrinkled his nose at the mention of Jeff's name. "Bullshit." He growled, glaring daggers through the tall blonde.

"Nah for real. He does, I'm telling you, and he gets off on knowing he has control over you. He can manipulate your actions, and get rises out of you that no one else can. He loves it. That's why he always starts shit with you, to see just how far he can push your buttons until you finally snap." Adam murmured watching the realization sit in on Phil's face, replaced with understanding.

"Oh yeah. I'm also willing to bet that if you two sat down, had a little one – on – one, alone time, within ten minutes, Jeff will have you screaming his name…" Adam prodded on, stirring the pot as Phil glared darkly at him. "He wants you. I can see that, I can also see that just as much as he wants you, you want him."

"Alright! Enough with the bullshit! I don't fucking want Hardy nor do I care what you or anyone else thinks. Take your bullshit lies and wanna be psychology and leave me the fuck alone" Phil growled before storming out of the locker room, leaving an unfazed, smirking Adam in his wake.

"First step is denial. Keep denying it all you want Phil, it'll get worse and worse, it'll only get better if you just give in. It'd benefit both of you, as well as the locker room as a whole, you guys need to clear the tension!" Adam called after Phil's retreating back. "You will give in eventually…"

JUNKXX

Phil ignored Adam and kept on walking, trying desperately to clear the conversation from his mind. He did not want Jeff Hardy, there was no way in hell that he'd let Jeff fuck him, there was no way he'd ever sleep with Jeff. He stood by the words he'd told Hardy, not even if he were the last man and their lives or chances of survival depended on it.

"Fucking Copeland has no idea what he's talking about" Phil muttered under his breath as he continued on. "Hey Brooks! Boss wants you and Hardy in his office, now" Chris Jericho called from where he stood leaning causally against the wall. Phil sighed, clenching and unclenching his fists in frustration before he headed toward Vince's office.

"Fucking Hardy has done it now" He hissed punching a concrete wall along the way, wishing it was Jeff's face there instead. He barely felt the pain; he was so pissed off as he pounded on Vince's door, fully prepared to get fired.

JUNKXX

"See Jeff! What the hell did I tell you?" Matt hissed as he walked his cocky brother to Vince's office for his weekly scolding. Jeff only smirked, feeling as though he were that invincible high school kid getting sent to the Principal's office for a fight he caused. It used to scare him, but after a while the fear dissipates into mere annoyance.

"Oh well. If I get fired I'll go make TNA even more money then I'm making Vince. No big deal. WWE isn't the only company around" Jeff mumbled, still smirking as they stopped in front of the door. Adam glanced over at the Hardy's from where he sat, most likely waiting for Phil. "Go. Get in there" Matt hissed yanking the door open and shoving Jeff inside, pulling it closed behind him as he joined Adam.

"We have to do something about them Matt." Adam muttered looking deep in thought. Matt took a seat next to the blonde Canadian. "Well what do you think we should do?" he asked sighing as he rubbed his temples. Adam shrugged. "I don't know. Sex solved our issues, it could work for them" he suggested as Matt glanced at him, slight smirk on his lips.

"Hey we had a deal; that we would not talk about what went down between us. But it did, didn't it… who'd have known that sex could solve our mess that we made… ugh still can't believe I fucked you though." Matt muttered as Adam shared his smirk. "Don't lie Matthew, you know you enjoyed it. You probably miss my ass…" he trailed off as yelling could be heard from inside the room. Both men winced, counting their lucky stars that it wasn't them on Vince's shit list.

JUNKXX

"I'm SICK and tired of the he said this or he said that bullshit. You both are suspended! And if you want this off the books, away from the media, you both will lay your differences aside!" Vince exploded glaring at his fidgeting employees. Phil felt sick to his stomach as he stared at his boss; Jeff had a smirk firmly planted on his face.

"If your brother and Adam can bury the hatchet, then so can you two. Whatever they did… you better take their advice. Am I understood?" Vince asked raising his voice as Phil swallowed hard. "Yes sir" he muttered as Vince glanced over at Jeff.

"Well?"

"Yeah…whatever." He mumbled as Vince sneered at them. "Because from now on out, you will both be rooming, traveling, eating and sleeping together when you both return from suspension, until this shit is done, am I understood! Am I clear?"

Jeff rolled his eyes muttering "Yeah. Crystal." Phil mumbled out an affirmative as Vince stood. "Good. Because your conditions of suspension are that you two will be flown to a vacation home I own. It's completely isolated from civilization, fully stocked with food essentials, for 30 days." Vince spoke eying both men. Phil jumped out of his seat, slamming his hands down on Vince's desk in rage.

"No! No FUCKING WAY! I'm NOT gonna be stuck with him for a month! YOU can't make me do this! Dammit you have no God Damn right!" Phil screamed as Jeff fought to hold in his laughter. Vince's eyes were about to pop out of his skull as he stood up eye – to – eye with his enraged employee.

"I have every damn right you son of a bitch I own you! And I can fire you if I damn well feel like it! But we all know you need this damn job! So shut your damn mouth and take your punishment! One more outburst like that and you're FIRED! You both leave tomorrow. I'll inform my secretary to call today and schedule your flights. A taxi will pick you up from the hotel tomorrow, drop you off at the airport where you'll pick up your tickets, when you land, limo service will pick you up from the airport and drop you off at the house." Vince explained fury in his eyes as Phil panted dropping his gaze to the floor, before dropping back in his seat.

"But… But what about my title shot against Orton?" Phil asked looking dejected and slightly confused. Vince shrugged as he eyed them both; Jeff raised an eye brow, also wondering.

"Tonight, I'll have you two team up against all three members of Legacy, after the match, which you'll lose, I'll tell creative to film a segment of Orton and Legacy taking you out, an Injury angle. That'll explain your absences." Vince explained as Jeff nodded. Phil dropped his head in his hands, tugging on his hair.

"Are we clear?" Vince asked as Jeff stood up. "Crystal" He answered with a hint of smile. Phil also stood still looking distressed. "Yeah… whatever" He muttered obviously pissed off that he got screwed out of his title shot.

"Good. Now get out. I better not see you two again about this petty shit. I'll see you both in a month, and by the way, whatever damage is done to that house, is coming out of both of your pay checks." He hissed as both men left the room.

JUNKXX

"It's all your damn fault Jeff. Now I have to room with you and live with you, alone for a fucking month, this is bullshit." Phil grumbled as Jeff followed him. "Good… you'll get that pity fuck that I know you want" Jeff smirked as Phil turned to face him. "Why do you hate me so much Jeff? Huh? What the fuck have I ever done to you?" he asked in a hushed whisper. Jeff only smirked on.

"Nothing Phil. Absolutely nothing" Jeff mumbled as he walked off to prepare for their tag team match later that night.

Phil watched Jeff leave, feeling the frustration building up as Adam and Matt walked over to him. "Hey what'd Vince say?" Adam asked as Phil sneered at his friend.

"Ugh Don't fucking remind me, go fucking ask Jeff if you want to know so damn bad." He muttered before he stalked off leaving a confused Matt and Adam in his wake.

"Suspension?" Matt asked as they watched Phil leave. Adam pursed his lips. "Yeah probably. Think there's something worse? What if they got their pay docked or something?" he asked as Matt shrugged.

"Let's go find Jeff and ask him." He murmured as Adam nodded, following the older Hardy.

JUNKXX

"Wow… so in other words you guys got a freaking vacation?" Matt asked, eyebrows rose in surprise. Jeff smirked as he pulled on his arm bands. "Yup, pretty much. We leave tomorrow. Vince is paying for the flight, the taxi and limo service." He chuckled as Adam glanced at Matt.

"Damn we never got shit like this" He mumbled as Matt laughed. "We weren't as hard headed as these two either." He replied with a playful smile playing on his lips as he eyed the blonde Canadian. Adam shrugged, knowing Matt was right, after their second warning from Vince they 'worked out' their frustrations in the only way they knew how. Rough, hard, passionate hate sex that left both men sore for weeks, Adam couldn't walk without limping for at least a month afterwards.

Just thinking about the past brought a smirk to The Rated R Superstar's face. If he were willing to be honest, he'd say that one time wasn't really enough to satisfy both of their anger, to quince the thirst for each other. Adam was glad the feeling for them was mutual, because after the first time, there were seconds, thirds, fourths, and so on and so forth.

He shivered with desire as he remembered the way Matty had handled him so roughly, his brutal fucks always left Adam feeling like he just went through a damn hardcore match with Stone Cold Steve Austin AND The Undertaker; but deep down he knew he'd be lying if he said he didn't love every second of it and wasn't eagerly awaiting their next encounter. Matt glanced over at the blonde Canadian, smirking knowingly.

"So… I guess Legacy is taking us out tonight to cover our absence" Jeff murmured as he finished fussing with his ring attire, smirking at Matt. "Hey no fucking in my locker room." He muttered sending a playful glare in their direction when he noticed they weren't paying him any mind. They were practically eye fucking each other!

"We won't" Adam defended crossing his arms over his chest, glaring back at the younger Hardy brother defiantly. Jeff sneered back in response, not fazed by the Canadian's glare one bit. Matt smirked as he glanced between his baby brother, and his 'secret lover', completely amused by the display.

"You don't scare me… It's like a puppy trying to be intimidating… too cute to be scary Copeland… give it up… kinda like you gave it up to my brother" Jeff mused with a smirk as both men turned bright shades of crimson. Adam and Matt both blushed profusely as Jeff grinned deciding it was best to take his leave. He spun on his heel, leaving the two embarrassed men behind him as he went search of his part time tag team partner and full time enemy.

"Your fault!" Matt and Adam both hissed at the same time watching Jeff's disappearing form. Matt grumbled under his breath as he dropped down onto one of the chairs in the locker room. Adam sighed as he sat on Matt's lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Matt blinked glancing up at Adam. "What are you doing Adam?" He asked confused as Adam shrugged. "We could get caught".

"Maybe I don't care about hiding this anymore. I mean Jeff obviously knows so it makes me wonder who else does…" Adam murmured as his eyes met Matt's, forest green meeting deep brown.

"Adam… do you… are you saying…" Matt started as Adam smiled and nodded his head yes. "I don't want to hide anymore. I don't care what people think. Jeff didn't seem mad… I mean…" Adam trailed off as Matt captured his lips in a passionate kiss, his arms sliding around Adam's waist, holding him firmly against him.

Adam moaned as he turned straddling Matt's hips to make it more comfortable for the both, his arms holding the elder Hardy against his body as they kissed. Matt moaned into Adam's mouth, as his hands took on a mind of their own and began feeling Adam up, making the blonde arch his body against a certain hardening appendage; ripping moans from both men.

Jeff smirked as he peeked into the locker room, and to think he was only bluffing when he said he knew they fucked…

End of Chapter 1. Unbeta'd all mistakes are my own. What do you guys think? Continue? Or not to? That's the question. Please Review. :D Pretty please. Reviews = Updates. :D

~ Cal.


	2. Meant to say No

Title: Sexual Tension

Ch: 2: Meant to say "No"

Pairings: Jeff Hardy/Phil Brooks (CM Punk), Matt Hardy/Adam Copeland (Edge)

Rating: Mature

Warnings: M/M, Slash, Language, Violence, Bottom!Phil, Top!Jeff, Bottom!Adam, Top!Matt, Smut, Sex, Oral.

Summary: Complete AU Vince is pissed at Jeff and Phil constantly at each other's throats, whenever they're around one another the tension is thick, so a few fights later and Vince is forcing them to live together for a month, isolated from civilization.

Disclaimer: I don't own them

A/N: Just a little something, Slightly OOC for Vince… Sorry. It happens because I say it happens. Takes place in 2008/Very early 2009; before their feud. Title comes from "Irresistible" by Jessica Simpson… I know… Let me be.

Phil Brooks grunted holding his neck and head in pain falling back onto the mat as Jeff Hardy extended his arm yelling "Tag me Punk! Come on!" clapping his hands to get the WWE Universe behind them. "The Viper" Randy Orton was pacing angrily on the opposite side of the ring standing out on the apron, one of his lackey's, Ted DiBiase Jr. was kneeling and yelling out to his partner, and Legacy team mate Cody Rhodes who was currently down in the center of the ring, damn near out of it, next to Jeff's partner, CM Punk who was also down. "Cody! Come on!" The Viper sneered screaming at the youngest member of Legacy to "crawl his ass back to them" and make the tag.

Phil groaned in pain, rolling onto his front and beginning to make that excruciatingly long slow crawl to Jeff, holding his hand out for a tag, yelping in surprise as two pairs of hands dragged him to the center of the ring and began putting the boots to his ribcage. He tried his best to cover himself to avoid any possible head shots, but every time he blocked his head, Orton and DiBiase went for the injured ribs.

Jeff sneered and climbed in the ring much to the chagrin of the referee, close-lining DiBiase and stomping on his back until he rolled to the safety that was outside the ring. Jeff barely avoided an RKO attempt from Orton, shoving him, forcing the Viper to land unceremoniously on his back, his body arching off the mat in pain before he quickly rolled to the outside as Jeff yanked Rhodes to his feet, ignoring the Referee's count; quickly delivering a Twist of Fate to the young Legacy member.

Jeff then grabbed Phil's wrist, dragging him closer to their corner, climbing back onto the apron, grabbing the tag rope and extending his hand for a tag. "COME ON Punk!" Jeff yelled as the fans rallied behind the Straight Edge Superstar. Punk wearily crawled the rest of the way, tagging in the revved up and ready to go Charismatic Enigma. The WWE Universe erupted as Jeff jumped into the ring, close-lining Rhodes to the mat, rushing DiBiase with a dropkick as he slid back in the ring in an attempt to help his beaten down tag team partner and stable mate Cody, to no avail. As Jeff took on Ted and Cody inside the ring, Punk was having a hard time keeping Orton out of the ring so Jeff had a fighting chance. Punk and Orton were trading blows on the ramp way as Jeff attempted a second twist of fate to Rhodes but DiBiase clubbed him in the back, taking Jeff to the mat with hard clubbing blows ignoring the ref yelling at Ted to get out of the ring; that he was not the legal man.

"Let's help Randy" Ted ordered as Cody nodded, both men rolling tiredly out of the ring and rushing up the ramp to help take out the Second City Saint who was wailing on The Viper. The WWE Universe booed loudly, letting Legacy know what they thought of them as they pummeled the downed and injured CM Punk on the Raw stage. Jeff groaned rolling onto his side in time to see Orton deliver an RKO to Phil on the metal stage grate, Phil's head bouncing up sickly as it connected with the metal grate. He warily ran up the ramp, trying to fight off Legacy, as they threw him into the guard rails, dragging him back to the ring and tossing him inside; Rhodes making the tag to Orton who stepped into the ring with a cocky smirk firmly in place.

He slowly stalked the younger Hardy brother, dropping to his hands and knees, pounding on the mat as he hunted Jeff, setting up for the RKO. Jeff groaned in pain, using the ropes to help himself stand, slowly turning around right into an RKO. Orton hooked the leg for the victory, as the ref counted the 1 – 2 – 3, signaling the end of the match. As Legacy celebrated, Jeff slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, Randy spun around, getting that Viper-snake like look in his eyes before he ran and punted Jeff in the skull, Jeff's body crashing back to the mat, 'unconscious'. The WWE Universe booed loudly as Randy smirked; Cody, Ted and himself exited the ring, and began the short ascend up the ramp way, stopping just before they reached Punk; the number one contender for Randy's WWE Championship.

The referee's tried to help Punk but Orton ordered Ted and Cody to get them out of his way, and they quickly went about following his orders, shoving the referee's out of the way as Orton measured Punk, getting in position for a second punt kick. Punk slowly pushed himself up as Orton ran, punting him in the head, watching with a sick smirk as Punk's body crashed limply back down onto the metal stage. Legacy posed as boo's drowned out their entrance music, before they finally walked to the back as EMT's rushed to the aids of Jeff and Punk, rushing them to the back on stretchers as Raw went off the air.

Backstage

Phil groaned as he held his head in his hands. He had a hell of a headache that just wouldn't quit and it was starting to piss him off now. That asshole Orton had really tried to kick him. 'Fucking dick' Phil thought to himself as he stared across at Jeff, who was currently being tended to by the WWE Doctors.

"You're fine Jeff, just a little bruising and maybe a bit of pain for a bit, but nothing of serious concern." The doctor informed him as Jeff nodded his head slowly to show that he understood. He glanced up meeting Phil's gaze and smirked slightly. "You okay?" He asked quietly as Phil groaned just as quiet and shook his head. "Fine… Just fucking fine Hardy." He grumbled wincing as he was hit in the forehead with a roll of gauze. Jeff sneered at him. "I was just being fucking nice you asshole. Just cause we're not the best of friends here, doesn't mean that I don't care about your fucking well-being. I'm NOT even THAT much of a dick, Punk." Jeff hissed; his eyes filled with what could only be called annoyance.

"I'm sorry. I thought you could care less. Actually… we really are different, because I don't give two shits about your fucking well-being... Call me a dick if you want to but… You fucking cost me my fucking WWE Championship shot. A shot I busted my ass to earn… Earn… a word you do not know the meaning of… being as you were fucking handed everything on a silver fucking platter." Phil hissed back glaring at the slightly bigger man. Jeff simply rolled his eyes, and sighed dramatically. "Liar… you seemed worried when you were fending off Orton while I dealt with DiBiase and Rhodes… and besides you wouldn't have won it to begin with Punky… Orton is in with Trips… Just saying…" He muttered as the room grew quiet.

Phil didn't reply to Jeff, groaning as he rested his head in his hands, closing his eyes at the pain he felt throughout his entire body. He felt as though he got hit by a damn truck with the license plate labeled "Legacy". Jeff glanced over at Phil, seeing that he seemed to be deep in thought and smirked slightly, standing up, walking towards the younger man. "Got a room already? We should leave soon; I'm a bit hungry myself. We could hit the showers, get a bite to eat and head to the hotel. After all… we do have an early flight to catch in the AM." He mused as Phil glanced up at him, narrowing his green orbs.

"I am not rooming with you. I'm not going to dinner with you, I'm not going anywhere with you. Are we clear Hardy?" Phil sneered coming out of his momentary haze. Jeff snorted, leaning down so that he was eye – to – eye with Phil and smirked almost cockily knowing that Phil couldn't touch him. "Actually, Phillip, you are. You're doing all of that with me and more, cause Vincent K. McMahon said that you are." Jeff murmured smirking as Phil started to seethe in rage. "No, actually, wait, he ordered us to! Are you going to defy his orders? Really? You trying to get fired? You want to lose your job, your dream job that you've worked so very hard to EARN?" Jeff asked licking his lips as he continued to taunt Phil.

Phil closed his eyes realizing how tired and sore he truly was, standing up out of the chair he was sitting in as he faced Jeff. "No. I'm not." He murmured quietly as Jeff's lips quirked slightly. "… going to lose my job." He continued his gaze on the floor as he stepped around the southern male, walking to his locker room. Jeff grinned, licking his lips as he followed Phil, his gaze on the younger man's swaying behind. He knew Phil didn't have a room, and that he already had his room reserved and unfortunately for Phil, it only had one bed. 'This is going to get quite interesting' Jeff thought to himself with a smirk on his face.

Phil was thankful that the locker room had since emptied out, meaning that he pretty much had it to himself, and that was just fine with him. He walked over to one of many benches in the locker room and sat his gym bag down, pulling out stuff that he'd need. Phil groaned as he stripped his gear off, shoving it into his gym bag, letting out a quiet growl of annoyance as Jeff walked in and began doing the same thing right next to him. Phil angrily grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his nude waist; he grabbed his shower essentials and stormed off towards the empty showers.

Jeff smirked as he finished stripping his ring attire off. He slung his towel over his shoulder as he grabbed his shampoo and body wash before following in the same direction that Phil went. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he took in Phil's nude wet form in the steamy hot spray of the shower, feeling his member starting to stir. He hung his towel on the hook, walking into the shower area, purposely choosing the one right next to Phil. He twisted the nozzle, getting the water to a comfortable temperature; before setting his shampoo and body wash down on the small shelf.

Jeff caught Phil eyeing him out of the corner of his gaze and smirked, sliding his hands sensually up and down his body, making sure to grab his hardening member and stroke it slowly. He let out a throaty moan, slowly pumping his hips against his hand, biting his bottom lip and closing his eyes. Phil's breath caught in his throat as he watched Jeff masturbate right next to him. Jeff was a shameless slut, moaning like a whore and fucking his own hand. Phil felt his face burn bright red in embarrassment as his own cock started to come to life at Jeff's shameless display, hearing the moans and groans of exaggerated pleasure spilling freely from the older male's lips. Phil didn't know if he was more embarrassed about the fact that Jeff chose to pleasure himself right next to him, or the fact that he was watching him do it, and that he was still rooted to the spot that he stood in.

Phil ignored the little voices in his head telling him that he liked it as he stared at the head of Jeff's cock, watching the pre-cum slide down the side all the way to the base and over Jeff's fingers as he continued to pump it; and as much as Phil hated to admit it, he felt his mouth water with an ache to taste it. Phil turned his back to Jeff in hopes that Jeff didn't see his half-mast erection as he tried desperately to think unattractive thoughts in the slight chance his hard-on would go away. 'Think of Big Show and Vickie fucking' He mentally told himself as he tried to picture it to no avail. He heard Jeff's slutty moans and his cock got even harder, coming to full on hard on. 'Fuck! That whore!' Phil thought to himself, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, still trying to will away his boner.

Jeff smirked watching Phil's quivering form. He saw Phil's boner, he saw the reaction his moans caused and it pleased him to know he had the effect on Phil and he hadn't even fucked him yet. He felt his cock throb with a need to be buried in something tight. Jeff smirked, licking his lips as he eyed Phil's tight virginal ass. All he had to do was take about three steps closer, shove Phillip face first against the shower wall, and it'd be game on. He already knew without a shadow of a doubt that Phil wanted his cock; he proved it with his reaction. The way Phil licked his lips watching his hand rub his shaft, yeah, he wanted Jeff and they both knew it to be true, whether Phil wanted to admit to himself or not; it didn't make it any less true.

Jeff sucked on his bottom lip as he watched the water slide off of Phil's ass, his cock twitching in anticipation and suddenly Jeff's mind was made up when he found himself standing directly behind Phil. He pushed Phil against the shower wall, hearing Phil's grunt of surprise as Jeff pinned him firmly in the spot he wanted him in. "Let go of me Hardy Now!" Phil hissed in a husky voice, making Jeff smirk as he reached around and grabbed Phil's hard cock.

"Now, now Phillip I know you want me… I saw you watching me… and you know what… I don't think you REALLY want me to let you go… do you?" Jeff asked tauntingly, stroking him roughly, loving the mewling noises Phil was making as he pushed back against Jeff. "Oh fuck!" Phil cried out, dropping his head back on Jeff's wet shoulder, his onyx locks sticking to the older male. Jeff stroked Phil harder and harder, cutting off his orgasm every time he got close to releasing. "Dammit… Jeff…." Phil whined reaching one arm back to wrap around Jeff's neck, moaning wantonly as he felt the Enigma began an assault of kisses, sucking, licking and nibbling on his exposed neck area.

Jeff smirked as Phil shoved his hips back against him. "Mmm such a good boy when you want to be huh? Want to be a good boy and bend over for Jeffy?" he taunted huskily in Phil's ear making the younger male shiver slightly at the tone as he felt Jeff's cock against his buttocks. Jeff reached down and squeezed Phil's ass cheek, swatting it lightly, loving the way it bounced slightly with the impact. Phil shook his head furiously letting out a low whine as he felt Jeff's hardness flush against his skin.

Jeff smirked as he pressed his cock between Phil's cheeks and began thrusting his hips, loving the way his erection slid through Phil's tight buttocks. Phil moaned and pushed his hips back against Jeff's, whimpering in pleasure as he felt Jeff's sharp almost vampire like teeth bite down on his sensitive spot right behind his ear; sending shivers up and down the younger man's spine. "Jeff… oh fuck…" Phil hissed quietly, panting as Jeff smirked against his neck. "Want to cum Philly? Huh? Want Jeffy to make you cum? Want my mouth?" He asked as Phil shuddered and tangled his hand in Jeff's wet locks. "Yes… fuck yes… please" He whispered as tears of shame slid down his cheeks, mingling with the water as Jeff licked his lips. "Bend over." Jeff ordered rubbing the head of his cock against Phil's entrance, making the smaller male growl.

"Fuck off Hardy…" Phil hissed spinning around, coming face – to – face with his on screen partner and off screen enemy. Jeff simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders slightly before he pushed Phil back against the wet linoleum, holding his smaller form against the wall, as he pressed his own body against Phil's, grabbing his erection and stroking slowly to tease him. Phil's head smacked the linoleum tiles as he threw it back letting out a low moan of pleasure, Jeff leaned forward and started kissing, licking and nibbling on Phil's neck again, forcing more moans of pleasure out of Phil's mouth.

"Fuck… Hardy… oh… shit… Uhem… Don't… please… stop…" Phil whimpered, biting his bottom lip as his arms wrapped around the Enigma, pulling him closer, his body wanting the exact opposite of what his brain and mouth did. Phil slid his hands into Jeff's purple and blonde dyed locks, tangling his fingers in it and holding Jeff's head against his neck, moaning like a wanton whore as he pressed his body firmly against Jeff's. Jeff smirked against Phil's neck, knowing he had the former number one contender exactly where he wanted him, he nuzzled Phil's ear, loving the way Phil's body shuddered against his own, reminding the Enigma of the control he truly had over Phil.

"You're confusing me here… Philly… do you want me to stop… or what… Do you want me to get you off? Is that what you want? I mean…" Jeff's voice trailed off into a husky growl in Phil's ear, sending shivers up and down the smaller man's spine. Phil's eyes slid shut as Jeff wrapped a hand around both of their cocks, trapping Phil's against his muscled stomach as he thrusted his member against Phil's. "Oh… fuck!" Phil gasped pressing his head back against the shower wall, hoping he didn't crack the back of his head open when he threw it back moments ago. "Your words try to push me away… but your arms just pull me closer" Jeff observed with a slight smirk grazing his lips as Phil grunted loudly, his hips bucking up against Jeff's.

Jeff groaned as he pressed his forehead against Phil's neck, loving the total domination he had over the Chicago native, the thought itself making him even harder. "Oh… shit… Jeff… stop… please… no… don't…" Phil whimpered halfheartedly as the Enigma ignored him, thrusting his member harder against Phil's dripping cock, ripping barely concealed moans out of his throat. Jeff lifted his head from Phil's shoulder to gaze back down at the barely masked pleasure filling the face of his most hated enemy, loving the look of conflict in Phil's green orbs as he gazed back at Jeff.

"Your mouth pleads with me to stop… but your eyes… they beg… they plead with me for more…" Jeff revealed again with a moan of his own as he leaned forward to claim Phil's lips but the Straight Edge Superstar saw it coming and whipped his head to the side, grimacing as Jeff's lips landed on his wet cheek. Jeff opened his eyes and realized Phil had moved, smirking as he started to kiss Phil's cheek as though he were kissing his lips, full of sensuality as he kissed his way back down to Phil's neck and repeated the action without missing a beat. Phil groaned low in his throat as Jeff located all of his sensitive spots, his arms involuntarily tightening around the younger Hardy brother, pulling his body closer, firmly against his own and mentally berating himself for this moment of weakness and stupidity.

'Hardy will NEVER let you live this down stupid! You fucking moron! You need to shove this man away and get the hell out of there pronto!' He mentally yelled at himself, but his body was ignoring his brain, his back arching, pressing himself firmly against Jeff's. Jeff moaned and stroked them both harder, feeling his orgasm approaching and knowing Phil wouldn't be too far behind him. "Hold on." Jeff murmured grinning wickedly as he slid to his knees in front of Phil, taking his throbbing erection in his hand and beginning to stroke him again. "Want my mouth Punky?" Jeff asked as he gazed up at Punk. Phil groaned and against his better judgment, he nodded his head 'yes'. "What? I can't hear you Punky, I need a verbal answer." Jeff mused, smirk grazing his lips as he watched Phil glance at the exit.

"I suppose…" Jeff started with a slight grin, as he raised a finger to his chin mockingly as though he were still considering the idea himself. "I should offer you the chance to leave so you don't feel forced into this…" he continued as he waved his hands to the shower exit, gesturing to it. " You have two choices Philly babe. You go with option A. You can walk from this room; with a raging fucking hard on… risk having everyone from that locker room… whoever is in the halls and hell even people still in the parking garage would see it… or you can chose option B. I'll suck you off right here, right now... but… you are going to give me your ass…" Jeff explained as Phil's cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment.

"I'm not giving you my ass Jeff. You're not fucking me… and I'm not fucking you! You're fucking insane!" Phil hissed quietly as Jeff shook his head, smirk still playing on his lips, noting the slight traces of fear in Phil's eyes. 'He's scared of getting fucked… cute. He's probably scared of the pain…' Jeff mentally mused to himself with a grin. "Oh relax Phillip. I never said it had to be tonight… but be it tonight… or sometime on our little vacation… you will repay me. So what's your choice? I'm fucking hungry and tired and on top of that, we have to wake up early so hurry the fuck up." He scolded as Phil glanced at the exit again as though he were weighing his options in his head. After what seemed like hours to Jeff, Phil bit his bottom lip nervously, hating himself as he mumbled out "B".

"What? What was that? Didn't quite catch that?" Jeff taunted raising a hand to his ear, shoving his wet locks out of the way with a smirk as he glanced up at the fidgeting younger male. "I said… B." Phil growled out through clenched teeth as Jeff quirked his lips and raised an eyebrow, licking his lips. "Didn't hear you Philly… You'll have to be a bit louder." Jeff teased feigning innocence as Phil's cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment. Phil twitched before snapping "I. Fucking said. My choice… is. B!" through clenched teeth as a grin spread over Jeff's face. "You said your choice was B… Correct?" Jeff asked as the Chicago Native sighed loudly, dropping his head to rest in his hands. "Yes. B… Fucking B. Please just fucking get me off… Suck me… I'm begging you… Please Hardy" Phil pleaded as the Enigma grinned; obviously getting the answer he was waiting for.

Jeff licked his lips as he took Phil's cock in his hand, stroking him a few times to warm him up before expertly taking him in his mouth, quickly deep throating him. "Oh fuck! Jeff…" Phil gasped, slamming his head back against the shower tiles for the second time that night, his body shaking from the amount of pleasure he was being given. Jeff mentally smirked as he tightened his lips around Phil's member, loving the way he tasted on his tongue and even more satisfying was the thought and realization that Phil was hating himself for every second of this that went on; that thought alone went straight to Jeff's groin. He groaned around Phil's cock, knowing exactly what the vibrations were doing to the younger man as his hand slipped down to stroke his own cock.

"Oh… shit… so fucking close…" Phil whimpered as he bit his bottom lip in a failed attempt to hold his moans in. Jeff deep throated him again, running his tongue along the extremely sensitive underside of Phil's cock, loving the gasp that slipped out of the smaller man's pierced lips, the same lips he got punched for kissing earlier that night. Just the thought of their little squabble earlier made Jeff's cock throb with need for release. Jeff groaned and rubbed himself harder, knowing Phil was close, and he wanted to get them both off at the same time. Phil was a panting, quivering mess as he struggled to keep his back against the shower wall, his feet slowly sliding along the wet floor, and the cold water pelting him relentlessly didn't help matters any either.

Jeff moaned around Phil's member, as he glanced up seeing Phil struggling to stay up right, deciding to help him out, as he released his own cock, and used both of his hands to hold Phil's hips against the wall. "Oh fuck… Hardy… I'm gonna… I… fuck… gonna cum…" Phil gasped feeling his balls tighten up, knowing the end was near. Jeff pulled off Phil's cock to stroke him hard with one hand, the other still holding Phil up as he smirked up at the younger male. "Cum for me… I want you to fucking cum in my mouth… do it…" He hissed before quickly taking the head of Phil's shaft in his mouth, sucking hard.

Phil whined as he clenched his fists at his sides, barely able to contain his moans as Jeff deep throated him once again, ripping a scream of pleasure out of his throat as he completely lost it, cuming hard down Jeff's throat. Jeff groaned nearly getting gagged by Phil's release, as Phil arched his back, thrusting his hips against his face, losing himself in his orgasm, his hands flying into Jeff's hair, gripping it and using it as leverage. Jeff quickly relaxed his throat, swallowing everything that Phil had to give and more, moaning at the sweet unique taste of Phil's cum. 'Must be from all that damn Pepsi the boy drinks' Jeff thought to himself, slightly amused as he pulled off of Phil's softening cock after a while.

Phil's body slumped against the wall, Jeff quickly catching him, and pressing him back against it, helping him stand up right. Jeff smirked down at Phil's relaxed gaze as he reached down, gripping the Chicago native's hand and directing to his still hard and throbbing cock, forcing Phil to wrap his hand around it. He then covered Phil's hand with his own as together they both stroked his cock quickly and with a sense of urgency. "Fuck… erm… so fucking good" Jeff drawled in his thick southern accent, slightly thrusting his hips along with their movements, as Phil bit his bottom lip, looking down at Jeff's member sliding between their hands with what could only be described as a peeked interest.

Jeff groaned knowing that he was close, thrusting harder into their joined hands, seeing a slight look of annoyance on Phil's face as his body shivered slightly. The Enigma growled low in his throat as he pressed his forehead into Phil's shoulder, knocking Phil's hand off his cock, instead taking it in his own hand and quickly stroking himself to climax. He growled as he came hard, shooting his essence all over the Second City Saint, covering the younger male in his cum, loving the look of disgust that crossed Phil's features. "You fucking asshole" Phil growled shivering from the ice cold water pelting him. He shoved Jeff on his ass turning to quickly rinse the jiz off of him before exiting the showers grabbing his towel, taking off and leaving the younger Hardy brother sitting on the floor with a smirk firmly in place. 'Yup… Phil definitely hated himself for sure now…' Jeff thought to himself, still smirking as he stood and finished washing himself off.

Phil growled as he quickly rushed through drying off and throwing his clothes on, just wanting to get the hell out of the arena and more importantly, away from Jeff Hardy. After he finished getting dressed he practically threw all of his shit into his gym bag, not caring how sloppy it looked, he could rearrange it later. He couldn't believe that in this moment, in one moment of weakness, he let himself become Jeff's pawn, his little bitch. He grit his teeth in anger at the mere thought. 'You liked it and you know it. Deep down you know its true' that annoying little voice in the back of his mind called to him softly, only further pissing him off. 'No I didn't! It was practically rape! Hardy practically fucking forced me into it!' He mentally retorted as he zipped up his gym bag and began pulling his shoes and socks on. Just as Phil finished tying his shoes, Jeff came walking into the main part of the locker room with a cocky ass smirk on his face that made Phil want to wipe it off immediately.

However, in Lou of facing higher consequences for more backstage violence, Phil settled for glaring holes through his back as Jeff simply ignored him and began getting dressed as well. Phil huffed as he stood and quickly checked his area to make sure he had all of his belongings, not wanting to leave anything behind. Jeff smirked over at Phil as he brushed his multicolored locks, loving the awkward silence and thick tension on Phil's behalf and knowing that he was the main cause of it made it that much better. He quickly pulled his hair back into a neat bun and began throwing his belongings into his bag, packing them half way decently as he cast a side long glance over at Phil who was brushing his hair, before tugging it back into a messy bun to keep it out of his face. Jeff zipped up his bag once he was completely sure that he had everything. "Ready to go?" He asked the Straight Edge Superstar who was shoving his brush into his gym bag, zipping it up afterwards.

"Yeah… I guess. Whatever…" Phil mumbled as he slung his gym bag over his shoulder, following the younger Hardy out of the locker room. He followed Jeff in absolute silence until he noticed that they were headed towards his locker room. "If you had a locker room, why'd you come… come crash the one I was in? Makes no sense" Phil muttered feeling his face flush red as he mentioned the word 'Come'. Jeff snickered and smirked back at the Second City Saint before he murmured "Cause Matty was fucking Addy in mine. Told 'em not to fuck in my locker room… but I had a match… what can you do… Oh well." He replied with a smirk still playing on his lips as they neared what was supposed to be his locker room before his brother and his leggy blonde Canadian bitch had hijacked it from him.

Phil wrinkled up his nose at the thought of Matt and Adam fucking, shuddering as they neared the locker room in question and he briefly wondered if they were still doing the deed. He shivered in disgust at the mere thought of possibly walking in on them in the act. He felt his face get hot, knowing he was blushing as thoughts as well as images of Matt screwing Adam forced themselves into his brain, and he desperately tried to think of something else, mentally cursing Jeff for even mentioning it to him. Jeff smirked as they stopped a few feet from the door.

Adam Copeland moaned as he continued to ride Matt Hardy's hard cock, pressing his hands down on Matt's shoulders for leverage, bouncing up and down on the elder Hardy. Matt grunted as he added thrusts of his own, making the blonde Canadian gasp as his cock hit that special little magic button inside of him. Adam bit his bottom lip as he felt Matt slap his ass, grunting out "Fuck yeah… harder… bitch ride me harder… oh you love that cock don't you?"

"Yes… I love… I love it…" Adam moaned back, trying to keep his moans and groans quiet, not wanting anyone to hear them in their most intimate moment. He started riding Matt harder, the sound of the North Carolina Native's gruff thick southern accent made even huskier due to his arousal further turning him on. "So fucking tight… Uhh… faster… harder… shit" Matt groaned, gripping Adam's hips and beginning to pound his ass harder.

The leggy blonde leaned down and bit Matt's shoulder to hold in his scream of pleasure as the brunette hit his prostate with every upward thrust of his hips, driving the Canadian even closer to the brink of climax. "Oh god… you… keep doing that… I swear I'm going to fucking… cum so fucking hard…"Adam hissed out, wrapping an arm tightly around Matt's shoulders so he had something to hold onto while Matt drilled into him from underneath him.

"Good! Fucking cum then… Come on… let me see you cum!" Matt growled, reaching in between them to grip the blonde's leaking cock, beginning to stroke him in sync with his rough thrusts. Adam cried out and wrapped his free arm around Matt's shoulders, riding him harder, bucking his hips into every thrust. "That's it bitch… yeah… just like that… fuck…" Matt moaned loving the way Adam thrusted his leaking cock into his hand.

"Ah… so fucking good Matty!" Adam moaned into his shoulder as Matt took over, thrusting up hard into the taller male, loving the fact that he was in complete control, the self-proclaimed Rated R Superstar complete putty in his hands. "Yeah! You love that! Don't you bitch?!" Matt hissed, stroking Adam harder, knowing that he was close to that delicious peak he craved.

"Oh… fuck yes… don't stop! Please don't stop Matty!" Adam pleaded, babbling on as he started thrusting his hips against Matt's hand, desperate to get more of the brunette's touch. Matt smirked cockily, thrusting his hips up against Adam as the blond continued to bounce up and down on him. He stroked the blonde's cock harder, thrusting up and hitting his prostate hard. "Come on Addy… fucking cum for me! Do it!" Matt demanded, fucking the Canadian relentlessly.

"Yes! Oh! God Matty! … Fucking hell… right fucking there… yes! So fucking…. So fucking good!" Adam cried out feeling his orgasm quickly approaching as Matt continued hitting his prostate, and rubbing him roughly. It wouldn't be much longer, as Matt felt himself getting close to orgasm as well.

"Well… we don't have all night. I'm sore… I'm tired… and I just want to sleep… so can we do whatever it is that you have to do so we can leave?" Phil asked sighing as Jeff smirked back at him. "Well… I'd rather not walk in on my brother fucking Adam… I'm giving them a few moments…" He explained slightly mocking Phil's tone. Phil rubbed the back of his neck, yawning quietly as he leaned against the opposite wall facing Jeff's locker room. Jeff shrugged silently walking up to the door, gripping the handle tightly.

"If I get blinded… I swear to God you're fixing my vision Punk." Jeff warned looking over his shoulder at the younger male who rolled his eyes. "Exactly what the hell is that supposed to mean Hardy?" Phil asked crossing his arms over his chest, raising his eye brows in question as he studied the Charismatic Enigma. Jeff grinned wickedly over his shoulder murmuring "It means what it means… if I get blinded by either my brother's naked ass… or Copeland's… You're in charge of getting rid of the visuals."

"That still makes absolutely no sense." Phil replied rolling his eyes again. Jeff pursed his lips. "If I see some naked ass… or cock when I open this door… you owe me not only our little agreement earlier..." Jeff stopped to smirk cockily over at the Second City Saint before continuing. "No not only will you owe me that… but you'll also owe me… hmm… you know I really like the idea of dressing you up in skimpy clothing and forcing you to give me a lap dance… I really love that idea. I'm going with that." Jeff explained with a Cheshire cat like grin. Phil scoffed, blinking in surprise as he pushed himself off the wall.

"Excuse me?" He asked as Jeff sat his gym bag down, still gripping the door handle, grinning cheekily over at Phil. "You heard me Vickie. If I see anything I don't want to see… because you rushed me… then you're dressing up in some tight skimpy clothing and giving me the best lap dance of my life. Understood?" He asked still grinning at the annoyed Chicago Native. Jeff grinned and shook his head, turning the handle, slowly pulling the door open.

"Oh God Matty… gonna cum… Can't hold back" Adam whined riding Matt harder, gripping his shoulders with one hand, the other stroking his leaking cock as he began speeding up, burying his face in the Carolina Native's shoulder. "Do it… Don't hold back… fucking cum baby… let me see you cum" Matt hissed snapping his hips upwards, impaling Adam over and over again on his hard cock, hitting his prostate with every thrust, sending the blonde male into a frenzy.

Adam whined, beginning to slam himself down on Matt's cock, feeling Matt's rough callused hands on his body, forcing him that much closer to his approaching orgasm. With one final thrust against Adam's spot, the Canadian came hard, shooting his load all over Matt's chest, completely covering him with cum. Matt growled feeling Adam's walls clamping down on his shaft, making it nearly impossible to move inside of him, forcing him to put fourth more effort to thrust inside the convulsing blonde. He felt himself getting closer and closer to his own climax, listening to Adam's moans of completion, and that was it, he felt his balls tighten up, thrusting a few more times.

"Fuck yeah Baby" Matt growled as he thrusted up inside of Adam one last time before he came hard, shooting his cum inside of his part time lover and at one point part time enemy, groaning in pleasure as he rode out his orgasm, before resting his head against the blonde's shoulder, panting quietly basking in the afterglow of their love session.

"Whoa Bro! Cover up or lock the fucking door!" Jeff groaned walking in to see Matt and Adam in a less than flattering position. Jeff chuckled as both men flushed bright red, quickly moving to cover themselves up. "Here" Jeff muttered smirking as he tossed a towel over to Adam, who blushed and stood, pulling Matt out of him and wrapping the towel around his waist. Matt quickly covered himself as he shot a glare at his younger brother. "Damn ever heard of knocking Jeff? Have you no manners?" He asked mildly annoyed that Jeff had ruined the afterglow of their love making.

"Well… Matty you'd have grounds to complain… if you weren't fucking Adam in MY locker room" Jeff smirked as Matt sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor when he realized that Jeff was right. "Besides I just finished my match and was going to be nice, and come let you know that I'm okay after getting punted in the head by Orton cause I'm sure that you and Addy decided to tune in on the monitors and watch the match… remember… me and Punk… against Legacy, two on three handicap match... by the way, nice to know you guys were oh so worried about me… I mean I only JUST got kicked in the freaking head… Thanks for that" Jeff continued smirking sarcastically as Adam glanced over at him.

"Is Phil okay?" He asked softly as Jeff rolled his eyes and nodded his head. "Yeah… If by okay you mean the same pain in the rectum he's always been… then yes… Punk's peachy… A little whiny and cranky… but I take that as normal for him." He answered with a slight grin grazing his lips as he heard Phil's annoyed huff behind him. "So uh… anyways… we have an early flight in the morning… I'm hungry… and tired… so we're leaving… and uh… enjoy the rest of your night" Jeff murmured with a wink as Matt rolled his eyes and tugging his younger brother in for a quick hug, Adam repeating the act.

Jeff smirked and pulled away from the blonde. "Phil get your ass in here for a damn hug… I won't see you for a month." Adam ordered crossing his arms as Phil huffed loudly, walking into the room, crossing the floor and wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist. Adam smiled softly as Phil wrinkled his nose in disgust when the older Hardy yanked him in for a hug. "Eww… were you guys really fucking?" he quested as Matt smirked and nodded his head 'yes'.

"…And you fucking gave me a hug after? Ew!" Phil grunted and shoved the older Hardy brother away from him, storming out of the room. "Hurry up Jeff… I swear I'll leave your ass here." He warned as he picked up his gym bag, slinging it back over his shoulder. "Yeah I'll miss you too Philly" Adam called rolling his eyes as he adjusted the towel around his waist. "I know you will… Cause nobody else will put up with your bullshit… aside from Matt that is…" Phil mumbled under his breath as he waited impatiently for Jeff, leaning back up against the wall.

"Don't kill each other. Be good. Please deal with your issues… get rid of them for good." Matt murmured as Jeff smirked slightly. "I'll try Matty." He murmured quietly, giving Matt a bro-hug, smiling at Adam before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, grabbing his bag and nodding at Phil. "You ready to get the fuck out of here?" He asked as Phil rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Yes I've been ready Hardy" He mumbled back as Jeff shook his head and started for the parking lot, Phil following him in silence until they reached his rental car.

After arguing over who would get to drive, Jeff forcibly snatched the keys to Phil's rental out of his hands during the petty argument, walking around to the driver's side and got in. Phil seethed as he yanked the passenger side door open, angrily dropping down on the seat and slamming the door shut, shooting a glare in Jeff's direction. "Be good…" Jeff murmured with a smirk as he put his seatbelt on, and slide the key in the ignition, starting the car. "Buckle up Punky" Jeff teased as Phil sneered at him, yanking his seatbelt over him, shoving it into the slot and crossing his arms over his chest, refusing to even look at Jeff for the rest of the ride to the hotel.

Phil blinked as they stepped into Jeff's hotel room, seeing only one bed. Jeff smirked and slapped Phil on the ass, kicking the door shut behind him as he walked over to the phone. "You get comfy Punk. I'll order us some food, my treat. What would you like?" he asked as Phil seethed dropped his bags on the floor, shooting a death glare at the Enigma. "A roll away bed" He growled crossing his arms as Jeff glanced up still smirking. "Sorry Punky they don't have those here. What do you want to eat?" He asked as Phil narrowed his eyes. "I don't care" He hissed dropping down on the single bed. "Steak okay?" Jeff asked as he dialed the number for the front desk. Phil sneered over at Jeff. "No. It's not. I'm vegan." He rolled his eyes as Jeff glanced up, eye brows raised in surprise before he nodded his head.

"So he does have a weakness… Okay I'll take the steak and potatoes then..." Jeff mumbled thinking out loud. "Well what about… they have a vegan stir-fry is that okay?" he asked continuing, glancing over at the brunette male who shrugged slightly. "Sure… whatever…" he mumbled as Jeff bit his bottom lip nodding, waiting for the front desk to answer. While Jeff went about ordering their food, Phil sat on the bed deep in thought, thinking about the month he'd have to spend with the Charismatic Enigma starting tomorrow with their early flight. He groaned as he grabbed the alarm clock and set it for 6 AM, he wasn't sure what to expect when they got to the island/vacation home and going into something blindly made him nervous. He glanced back at the single bed sighing as he heard Jeff ordering the food, specifying that the stir-fry was to be vegan, no meat or animal products at all. He groaned quietly. All he knew for sure was that tonight was going to be the longest and most awkward night of his life.

End of Chapter 2. FINALLY I know! College started… but I'll update when I can. He's a really LONG chapter. Please Review if you like what you've read… Or hated it. Let me know. Reviews = Updates. Thanks for waiting patiently!

~ Cal


	3. Payback is a and so are you!

**A/N: Okay, let's get this taken care of real quick. If anyone bothered to visit my profile, you'd have seen the poll I had up about whether or not I should quit writing. The results are up, but my decision isn't quite made. See this chapter here, this is my test. I'm testing this out, so depending on how this thing is taken will be taken into consideration with my final decision. Alright then, moving on.**

**YadirySXEWWE: **Thank you for your patience, school is a major pain in my ass. I'm glad you liked it.

**TheGirlInThePinkScarf: **Well thank you! *Blushes* I'm glad you liked it! Well I neglected Mattam in this chapter but I'll try to include them in 4, however there are tons of Junk Sexual situations. ;) There's more confliction in here, but mostly Jeff being an ass, but a sexy one at that. ;) Here you are! I've finally gained direction for this one, so it's actually easier to update. Hope you still read despite your feelings for Punk.

**Xenarocks99:** Thank you. I'm going to start updating this one regularly.

**TayTay4936:** I'm going to try to get this updated as regularly as I can. I'm glad you like it, my fellow Junk shipper. :P If you thought that was hot, wait till you read this chapter. It does seem that way, doesn't it? Time will tell. Well here's the next chapter. I'm working on that, one step at a time eh?

**Esel:** Thank you. Glad you're enjoying. Here's the next chapter!

**takers dark lover**: It just might be. Here's the next Chapter.

**Always Straightedge and proud:** If you read it, it shouldn't be unexpected… A.J.

**Guest 1:** Here you go. Sorry for the wait… School calls.

**BrightAsNight:** Believe it or not, this mean ole snake tries to be nice once in a while.

**Allybooboo:** here.

**CandyAndy:** Of course I didn't forget. It's always nagging in the back of my mind Lol. Well thank you. Here's chapter 3.

**Guest 2:** I'm a full time college student; you have to understand that fanfiction isn't the most important thing in my life. I'm not being rude I'm being honest. With that said I apologize for the long wait.

**Guest 3:** I haven't given up yet, I intend to complete this fic, now that I have free time and gained direction of where I want it to go.

**Thank you at all who reviewed chapter 2, the majority of the reviews are what made me want to continue this. That said, on with chapter 3!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Phil jumped awake, groaning in protest at the annoying buzzing sound until he realized it was the alarm clock he'd set before he went to bed. He reached over and grabbed it, reading the time. 6:15 AM. He growled as he realized he had a plane to catch with his ulcer of a coworker, Jeff Hardy. 'Speaking of said ulcer' Phil thought angrily, as he went to roll off the bed to get the first shower before the little shit used all the hot water, only to discover that said ulcer had his arms wrapped tight around his waist, spooning him. "Get the fuck off me Hardy!" Phil growled with annoyance as Jeff blinked awake.

"You like it bitch… stop kidding yourself… this is the most action you've ever gotten…" Jeff drawled lazily before yawning and hugging Phil tighter against him. "Heh!" Phil grunted in reply as he shoved Jeff off him and rolled off the bed, landing on his knees beside the bed, a smirk coming to his face as he and Jeff locked eyes in the dim hotel room. "No… Don't you do it Brooks" Jeff warned as Phil grinned jumping up and sprinting to the bathroom, locking it behind him as Jeff's legs got tangled in the sheets trying to give chase.

"Fucking Bitch" Jeff growled as he heard Phil laughing to himself, just as the sound of the shower being turned on followed. "Don't get mad Hardy. You just got punk'd" Phil gloated as he shed his clothes and stepped under the hot spray.

"Don't use all the hot water Brooks or I swear I will show you the true meaning of being 'punk'd'… bitch…" Jeff growled as he wrapped himself back under the warm covers. 'At least I can grab a few more minutes of sleep' he thought tiredly yawning to himself.

Phil smirked as he walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist. He got the first shower; he won that battle at least. "Did you use all the hot water?" Jeff asked glaring at him. Phil's smirk widened. "Oh… I don't know Hardy… go check. We got a flight to catch. No time for games." He replied as he dug some clothes out of his bag.

Jeff sneered, narrowing his emerald green eyes at the younger male before he trekked into the bathroom, turning the hot water on. It was lukewarm at best. He growled aloud in frustration.

Phil's smirk widened. "Take that asshole… teaches you to fucking spoon me when I'm sleeping…" He mumbled, snickering quietly under his breath as he laid the clothes he was wearing on the bed, his back to the bathroom. "What was that Brooks?!" Jeff asked hotly in his ear, making Phil shiver, realizing Jeff was standing behind him and he was in nothing but a towel.

"Care to repeat that?" Jeff huffed again, moments before he whipped the towel from around Phil's waist. "Jeff!" Phil yelled covering his groin, feeling the cool air on his flesh making him shiver slightly.

He didn't have long to complain about the cold as a yelp forced its way out his lips. Jeff smirked and popped Phil's ass with the damp towel a second time. "What bitch?! I can't hear you…" Jeff taunted with a wicked grin as Phil flailed and tried to put some distance between them. Jeff smirked and rolled the towel up, popping him again; right before he leapt onto the bed and scrambled to the safety of the other side, panting angrily as he fixed the enigma with a pointed glare.

"Asshole!" He hissed, still covering his groin from Jeff's view. Jeff scoffed sarcastically, rolling his eyes mumbling "Says the one who purposely used all the fucking hot water… just to spite me. You had this shit coming and you know damn well that you deserve it."

"Give me my fucking towel back Hardy now, and get your ass in the shower if you're taking one or we're going to be late!" Phil hissed ignoring Jeff's comments. Jeff's lips quirked as he twirled the towel in his hands, shaking his head at Phil, making the younger man fume even more.

"No. See… if we're late… that's your fault. You started this, not me. Remember that and if you want your towel back so bad… why don't you come and try to take it from me?" Jeff taunted with a smirk as he literally watched the wheels turning in Phil's head, watched him mentally weighing his choices.

Phil sneered at Jeff. There was no way in hell he was letting Jeff push him around again, if this was how he wanted to play well then two could play that game. "You know what Hardy. Keep it." He hissed as he snatched his clothes off the bed, purposely bending over to give Jeff a good view of his ass, knowing the effect he had to be having on the Enigma. He smirked to himself thinking 'Yes Jeff… get a good look at what you'll never have' as he tugged his socks on.

Jeff licked his suddenly dry lips as he took in the view of Phil's perfect ass, 'virgin ass' Jeff mentally corrected himself. His eyes took in the view of the little pink virginal entrance as Phil was tugging his boxers up his legs. 'Oh no you don't' Jeff thought as he marched over and slapped Phil's ass cheek hard with his hand, slinging the towel around Phil's shoulders in the same motion. Phil's body tensed up in surprise and pain, his back straightening as Jeff looped an arm around Phil's neck from behind, tugging him against him.

"The next time you try to tempt me with that sweet little virgin ass… don't forget what you owe me, cause I haven't… and if we didn't have a plane to catch in less than an hour and a half… I'd have you face down… ass up… or flat on your face… or on all fours begging and screaming… for me to stop… or for more… I wouldn't care either way… point is… I'd have my cock so far up your ass you could taste me… keep tempting me Punk… see what happens." Jeff whispered hotly in Phil's ear, kissing his cheek as he pulled away with a smirk heading towards the bathroom.

Phil flushed; his cheeks where bright red, he could just feel it. He barely had his underwear up before he spun on his heel and tackled Jeff to the floor. Jeff grunted as his back hit the rough carpet, feeling Phil straddle his waist and start raining blows down on him.

Jeff struggled back, grabbing for Phil's thighs, quickly flipping them over, grabbing Phil's flailing wrists and pinning them above his head. The only sounds in the room was their rough panting as Phil continued to struggle not even realizing the position they were in, but Jeff realized as he felt a smirk spread over his lips. Phil was only wearing a pair of thin boxer briefs, and all Jeff had on was a pair of equally thin loose pajama pants which had gotten tugged down during the scuffle, showing his pubes.

"Did you not just hear me Phillip?" Jeff asked tauntingly as he slid further between Phil's spread thighs, pushing his groin against Phil's ass, letting him feel how hard his cock was for him. "I said we only have less than an hour and a half to get to the terminal for our flight… not nearly enough time for me to have you like I want to… but if you're a good boy… when we reach the house… I'll give you the time of your fucking life… I'll fuck you so good you'll be walking like a duck for that whole month…" he continued.

Phil bit his bottom lip, cheeks tinted pink as Jeff's hand palmed his half-mast cock through his briefs. "Phil… you dirty little whore… you're so hard for me… looking at you now… so flustered… so fuckable… mmm… you have no earthly idea how hard it is for me to not to just take you right here… right now…" Jeff's voice dropped lower, trailing off as he licked his lips.

Phil shivered at the way Jeff eyed him like a predator would look at its prey, beginning to struggle again, groaning as Jeff tightened his hold on his wrists. "Damn baby…" Jeff murmured as he held Phil's hands down with one hand, fondling him with the other.

Phil bit back moan as Jeff spit in his hand before he slipped it inside of Phil's briefs, grabbing his hardening cock and stroking him roughly; stopping his struggles cold. Soon he had Phil melted like putty in his palm, moaning quietly and slowly thrusting up into Jeff's hand, whining in loss as Jeff released him long enough to tug Phil's briefs completely down, shoving his pajama pants down as well.

"No…H-Hardy… let me go… let me up…" Phil pleaded unconvincingly as Jeff ground his cock against Phil's, much like he had the night before, ripping barely concealed moans out of Phil's throat. Phil could do nothing more than lie there, taking it, unable to stop it, unable to even form a coherent sentence or thought for that matter. Jeff had him exactly where he wanted him, he was a puddle of goo in Jeff's very talented, capable, manipulative hands, and they both knew it.

"That's it baby…Let go… enjoy it… let yourself enjoy the pleasure… Stop denying it, stop denying me…" Jeff hissed as he thrust his member hard against Phil's, feeling Phil pulsing in his hands and knowing that he was close, they both were. Phil's body stiffened as Jeff's hand squeezed the sensitive tip of his cock; not even realizing that Jeff had realized his hands long ago, using both hands to pleasure them.

"Oh… fuck… Je- Ah! Cum… cuming…" Phil whimpered, his arms taking on a mind of their own as they wound themselves around Jeff's shoulders, his nails digging into Jeff's back as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. "Yeah baby… fucking do it… cum for me… now…" Jeff hissed, grunting at the feeling of Phil's blunt fingernails digging into his back.

Phil's head dropped back against the rough carpet, mouth opened in a silent scream as the first wave of his orgasm hit, a thick white gooey stream shooting out of his cock, landing on his chest. Gasping out in pleasure as Jeff stroked them both to orgasm; Phil moaned loudly as he shot his load all over both of their chests, Jeff's own following not long after, covering both of them. Jeff groaned as he pushed himself off of Phil to rest beside him, not wanting to crush the slightly smaller male.

For a few moments both men lay there panting heavily, trying desperately to regain their breath. Phil was mentally berating himself, not believing what he had let happen a second time within two days. Jeff had a lazy grin on his face as he pushed himself up to rest on his elbows, silently studying Phil's emotions, watching the different ones crossing his face. His body had a euphoric glow to it, but his eyes showed nothing but regret, disgust, annoyance, anger, and embarrassment with himself.

Jeff's lips quirked slightly amused. He could almost read the younger male like an open book. Phil laid there not saying a word, not even looking at Jeff; he was too disgusted with himself for letting that mistake happen yet again. He swore that it wouldn't, and it did… he absolutely hated himself for giving into Jeff as easily as he did. He cursed his body's betrayal. He'd never came so hard in his life, and regretted it the moment after, he hated Jeff even more now, hated the control he had over his body; his emotions. Hated how Jeff could easily play him like a fool.

He absolutely loathed himself, he hated his body for reacting to Jeff's; hell he hated his brain for blanking out like a horny teenager's when they get their first hand job. The fucked up thing was, he wasn't exactly a virgin, he'd slept with a few women but none of them had the control over him like Jeff did and he hated that. Hated acting like a horny fucking teenager. He felt the burn of shame as Jeff cleared his throat beside him.

"Why do you torture yourself like this Punk? Everyone has sex. Everyone has urges… seriously… remove that stick from your ass and relax. Stop with the emo self-loathing shit, it's seriously over used and overdone." Jeff muttered as he sat up running a hand threw his hair. Phil merely grunted in response as Jeff chuckled. "Phillip… you're dirty again… Take a shower with me." He murmured pursing his lips seductively.

"No." Phil growled crossing his arms over his chest in defiance as Jeff smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "I won't molest you, I swear, scouts honor, but you're covered in both of our cum… now I won't mind it one bit if you want to fly out, covered in _my_ dried cum but I assume with how shameful you feel after our… erm… exchange… that you'd want to wash it off." Jeff explained as Phil narrowed his olive green eyes at him.

"I _am_ going to wash this shit off. _Alone_." He hissed as he sat up, grabbing his soaked briefs and using them to wipe the cum off his chest before tossing them into a pile. Jeff smirked as he checked the time. "Yeah… no… see I need a shower, and you want one, and we have a plane leaving in less than an hour so… I suggest you go with my idea and save time, shower with me." He murmured with a playful smirk.

Phil growled under his breath but otherwise didn't argue. Jeff did have a point but he wouldn't admit that aloud anytime soon, he just grumbled and grabbed a fresh pair of underwear out, following a smirking Jeff into the bathroom.

"You better keep your fucking hands to yourself Hardy! Or else…" Phil snapped as he slid in the shower. Jeff smirked, stepping in behind him and holding his hands up in defense. "You got it kitty. Now put the claws away before you hurt yourself…" He replied as Phil simply growled quietly under his breath, calling Jeff every name in the book, amusing the Enigma to no end.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Jeff checked over his stuff, making sure the hotel room was completely empty, that they had everything before they headed down to the lobby to check out. When they walked out of the hotel lobby, sure enough a taxi was waiting for them.

"You can put your stuff in the trunk" the cabby told them.

Phil shoved his stuff in the trunk, getting out the way so Jeff could squeeze his luggage in as well, both of them piling into the backseat of the cab. The ride to the airport held an uncomfortable, awkward silence that neither man bothered to break, simply choosing to keep to themselves. When they finally reached the airport, they gathered their stuff; the cabby was already paid in advance. When they stepped into the airport a middle aged man dressed in a suit greeted them.

"Jeff, Phil. I'm Jack, I work for Mr. McMahon and he asked me to meet you both here at…" The man stopped and looked at his Rolex. "7:30 sharp… its 7:45. You're fifteen minutes late…" He eyed both superstars as Phil glared back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wasn't me…" He muttered drily as Jeff simply rolled his eyes, scoffing at the younger male. "Heh… Well _Punk_. It certainly wasn't _all _me… If you'd like me to explain why we're late…" Jeff stopped mid-sentence to smirk at Phil, the younger man's cheeks were turning a lovely shade of crimson. "I'd be more than happy to…" He finished, mumbling the last part as Vince's lap dog 'Jack' rolled his eyes, obviously not catching on to what Jeff had implied.

"No! I…I mean… I took too long… getting ready. Jeff… Jeff was ready… I overslept." Phil hissed out in reply glaring at Jeff, Jack sighed. "Mr. McMahon ordered you two to get along. I don't have time for games, I don't have time to play Dad here, and neither do either of you, your flight leaves soon." Jack grumbled as he dug into his briefcase pulling out a sealed folder and handing it to Phil.

"There's the house keys, do not lose those. Here are your tickets, Mr. McMahon told me to remind you two, that if you damage the house it comes out of your paychecks, both of yours. So play nice. Any questions?" Jack asked as he closed his briefcase and faced the two men. Phil licked his lips and raised his hand. "Mr. Brooks?" Jack asked as Phil smirked lightly.

"Does Vinny Mac pay you extra to act like you're important with that 10 inch stick in your ass?" He asked as Jeff's eyebrows shot up, watching Jack's vein pulsing in his temple. "I'm sorry, Jack is it?" Jeff asked as Jack gave one nod, as Jeff continued. "My uhh… co-Worker has a lack of respect… its worse in the morning, ignore him. Thank you for coming out." Jeff murmured as Jack smiled tightly, mumbling "Have a safe flight. At least one of you has respect for authority" as he excused himself.

"Kiss ass…" Phil muttered, making a kissing sound, rolling his eyes at Jeff as he grabbed his stuff and made his way to the counter with Jeff in tow. "Shut up." Jeff mumbled as they handed their tickets over.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"I call window." Phil said smirking as Jeff narrowed his eyes. "Nuh uhh. I called it when we were getting searched." Jeff replied with a glare in Phil's direction.

"Too late. Mine." Phil called back as he plopped down in it, giving Jeff a teasing smirk over his shoulder. Jeff crossed his arms before he tugged Phil out of the seat, starting a struggle that Jeff won, as he forced his way into the seat, Phil falling unceremoniously onto Jeff's lap during the struggle.

Jeff groaned and wrapped his arms around Phil's midsection. "Ohh… Philly if you wanted my dick… all you had to is ask. You can sit on my lap… I have no problems with that whatsoever… mmm… but the flight attendant might." Jeff hissed quietly into Phil's ear, sending chills down his spine.

Jeff and Phil were the only ones on the flight, so Jeff didn't have to worry about being spotted by any fans or run the risk of being recognized. Phil's eyes were wide, his cheeks tinted pink, blushing profusely as he tried to pry Jeff's fingers apart to break his strong hold on his waist. Phil froze when he heard Jeff moan, feeling Jeff's hardening cock against his ass through his already tight jeans.

"Mhm… That's what you do to me baby." Jeff hissed lowly in Phil's ear, slowly rolling his hips against Phil's ass, practically dry humping him. Phil started struggling again, stopping when Jeff's hands cupped his own hardening cock; slowly yet roughly groping him through his jeans, making Phil's head fall back against his shoulder, gasping in pleasure.

"Jeff… Stop…" Phil whispered as his eyes shot to the door, hoping that no one walked in and saw them in their current state. "Jeff… please… stop…" Phil warned quietly as Jeff smirked and released him. Phil jumped up just as one of the pilots came in to let them know that they'd be taking off soon.

"Sir… you need to take your seat unless you're going to the bathroom." The pilot warned as Phil hid his face in his hair sat as far away from Jeff as he could.

"I'm Vince's personal pilot and you guys are actually on one of Vince's many private jets. I'm flying you two to one of his vacation houses, when we reach the air strip, you'll be picked up by one of Vince's limos and taken to the house. It's fully stocked for your stay. Your driver will give you a tour before he leaves you two there." He started to leave but turned around and continued.

"If you're hungry or thirsty, there are snacks in the cabinet there to your left and bottles of water, soda... you know… in the mini refrigerator." The pilot finished as he pointed somewhere behind Phil before he smiled briefly and left them.

"Thank you very much Sir." Jeff called with a smile before the pilot closed the door to the cockpit. Jeff smirked as he quickly readjusted himself in his jeans.

"Suck up." Phil muttered sulking back against his seat as Jeff rolled his eyes

"You're so damn Immature Brooks…" Jeff replied with a quiet grunt as he dug out a note book and a sketching pencil and began to sketch as the plane started to get ready for take-off.

"Heh… Oh you want to go there? I'm immature? I'm immature? Hah! Look who's talking Hardy… You're the king of immaturity. Last I checked… I've failed no drug tests… and you've failed… what are we at? Two now?" Phil started with a smirk as he crossed his arms innocently.

Jeff's hand tightened around his sketching pencil, his fingers digging into his paper, as he grits his teeth in frustration. "Brooks… you're pushing it…" He hissed lowly, warningly, as he looked up from his sketch.

"Wait… was it three? Three? I'm so sorry… there's been so many that I've seemed to have lost count…" Phil taunted as he sarcastically bashed his eyelashes in feigned innocence.

"Punk. I'm warning you… This is your last warning…" Jeff hissed as he locked his gaze on Phil.

"Oh… you're 'warning me' are you? Heh… What are you going to do huh Jeffy? Going to draw a really super mean picture of me?! Huh? Besides… doesn't change the fact that you're still a damn suck up…" Phil continued to taunt as Jeff sat his notebook and pencil aside just as the plane began taking off.

"Keep pushing me Punk… I dare you." Jeff hissed in return as the plane started climbing.

"I will. I'm not scared of you Hardy bitch." Punk replied as he smirked tauntingly. Jeff just grinned back at him, settling back against his seat, waiting for the plane to finish climbing and settle out.

"You're asking for it bitch…" Jeff warned as he crossed his arms.

"Says the one who just got called a bitch and did nothing about it…" Punk continued his taunted as Jeff bit back his reply, waiting until the plane leveled out before he decided what he'd do to extract his payback. While Jeff was planning his payback, watching Phil gulp down bottle after bottle of water and Pepsi, Phil was grinning in what he thought was victory. He thought Jeff had given up, he thought that he'd won a battle with Jeff.

Exactly 30 minutes later Phil glanced over at Jeff who seemed to be so into his sketching that he didn't even look up as Phil slipped out of his seat and headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Jeff smirked as he heard the door lock, setting his sketch aside and standing up, moving to stand outside the bathroom, waiting. 'Payback is a bitch...' he thought to himself as he glanced down at the small tube of lubricant his hand.

Phil finished up his business, shaking himself off before he tucked himself back inside his jeans, washing his hands quickly as he unlocked the door. A hand slapped over his mouth and forced him back into the bathroom, shoving him up against the wall before tugging the door closed as quietly as possible, sliding the lock shut.

"What the fuck Hardy?" Phil gasped quietly as Jeff pinned him against the sink, wrapping an arm around his neck from behind as he used his free one to grope Phil through his jeans. Jeff ignored him and continued rubbing him, getting him hard in minutes. Phil was gasping and pressing his groin against Jeff's intrusive hand, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out for more.

"Oohh… Punky you're so hard for me baby…" Jeff purred huskily in his ear as he ground his own hard cock against Phil's ass. Phil's body bowed away from his at the contact, letting out a groan of discomfort. "Oh don't be shy now baby… it's okay…" Jeff hissed tauntingly as he stopped groping Phil to expertly unbuckle Phil's belt and quickly unzip Phil's jeans.

"Jeff no!" Phil gasped quietly as Jeff's hand slipped inside his boxer briefs and wrapped around his cock, slowly beginning to stroke him. Jeff ignored Phil's protests as he stroked him harder and held him more firmly against his chest.

"Shhh… You'll like it… Don't be ashamed of what you want… and I know you want this baby…" Jeff whispered as Phil let out a barely concealed gasp of pleasure, slowly beginning to lose himself in Jeff's slow meticulous touches, his head falling back to rest on Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff took the momentary distraction to release Phil's throat and pull the lube out of his pocket, using one hand to expertly open it and squirt some in his hand that slowly worked Phil's cock. Phil flinched at the feeling of the cold gel hitting his hot flesh. He looked down to see Jeff working the lube over his cock, slowly warming it up.

"It's easier if it slides… dry skin on dry skin will make it so sensitive afterwards." Jeff explained as he nibbled on Phil's neck to put him at ease once again. Soon Phil was relaxed against Jeff's shoulder, begrudgingly enjoying his hand job that was pretty much forced on him.

Jeff smirked as he glanced up into the mirror, seeing Phil's eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he was lost in the pleasure. He lubed up two of his fingers, slowly working his own jeans down to knees, seeing Phil slowly thrusting into his hand.

"Yeah… look at you… such a little whore aren't you Punky. Thrusting into my hand like the slut I know you are…" Jeff moaned in Phil's ear, sending shock waves down Phil's spine at the dirty talk. "Oh you like being called names… you love it don't you? You're so hard…" Jeff grunted as he pushed Phil to bend over the sink, his hand still working Phil's cock.

"Jeff… No don't!" Phil whined as he felt Jeff put his forearm into his back, holding him in place. Phil yelped as he tried to use his legs to sweep Jeff's feet out from underneath him only to realize that his jeans around his calves prevented him from doing so.

"Shh… I'm not going to fuck you quite yet Punk you still have to walk off the plane and off the airstrip… but I am going to show you exactly who the bitch is between us… Even you will know when I'm done with you…" Jeff warned with a smirk as he watched it all set in in Punk's head. He grabbed the lube and squeezed some on Phil's tight pink virgin asshole.

"Jeff… no… plea-" Phil's plea was cut short, turning into a gasp of pain as Jeff shoved his index finger swiftly inside of him, slowly thrusting it in and out of him.

"Fuck… you're tight!" Jeff groaned as he quickly fingered Punk, feeling his virginal walls clamping down around his finger, making it difficult to keep his pace. Phil's mouth was open in a silent scream as Jeff worked his cock with his free hand, trying to make Punk forget the pain.

"Jeff… take it out… I'm sor… I'm sorry…" Phil gasped out as he reached back with one arm, gripping Jeff's wrist tightly in an effort to get his attention. "Jeff… please…" He whined, feeling his knees go weak as Jeff crooked his finger slightly, hitting something deep inside him that made him see fireworks behind his eyes, his cock throbbing with a need to cum.

"Oh shit!" Phil gasped, arching his back in pleasure, making Jeff smirk in satisfaction. 'Found your sweet spot baby' he thought as he hit it again, making Phil whimper in pleasure, making the 'Straight Edge Superstar' a whimpering, begging mess, making him putty in Jeff's hands.

'Exactly where I want you' Jeff thought as he continued to stimulate Phil's prostate, jerking his dick at the same speed. Phil felt his knees go weak as Jeff jabbed his prostate hard.

"Oh… fuck… what is that?" Phil gasped out as Jeff grinned. "That's your prostate baby... Feels good doesn't it?" Jeff asked as Phil whimpered in reply. After a few more minutes, Jeff pulled his digit out of Phil, grabbing him by his hair and turning the younger man around to face him. Jeff pressed the smaller male against the sink, pulling his own dripping cock out, wrapping his hands around both of their members, thrusting his against Phil's.

"Oh… shit… Hardy…" Phil gasped out as he wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck, feeling his knees get weak and fearing that he might collapse before Jeff gets done with him.

"Down… bitch…" Jeff ordered huskily before he forced Phil down on his knees in front of him. "You're… you're fucking kidding… right?" Phil asked as Jeff shook his head 'no'.

"Nope… get to work. Get to sucking… get that mouth around my dick… now." Jeff ordered with a smirk. Phil shook his head no, making Jeff smirk wider. Phil wanted to do this the hard way and that was fine by Jeff. He liked things more on the rough side anyways… He reached down and swiftly ripped Phil's belt out of it's loops before Phil could even blink, quickly wrenching the other man's arms behind his back and quickly secured them.

"Jeff! Get it off me!" Phil hissed warningly as Jeff simply shook his head with a smirk. He reached down and tangled his fingers in Phil's dark locks, wrenching his head back. "Open up baby. If you bite my dick, I swear I'll stomp yours flat. So play nice… and I might play nice and return the favor." Jeff taunted as he gave his cock a few good strokes, rubbing the head against Phil's lips.

"Say 'ahh' baby." Jeff taunted as Phil turned his face away only for Jeff to use his hair and twist Phil back to face his dripping cock. "Suck. Now." He command as Phil continued to resist.

"I like them feisty, so much more fun when they finally give in. Let's see… I could stomp on your nut sack… but that could damage the goods… I suppose I _could_ always go back on my word and blow my load in your ass…" Jeff warned as Phil quickly shook his head.

"No! Jeff… I'll… I'll suck… I'll suck your fucking dick…" he grumbled begrudgingly as Jeff grinned in victory. "And remember what I said about the teeth." Jeff reminded as he pulled Phil's head back and pushed his cock into Phil's forced welcome mouth. It was like heaven, feeling that tight, wet heat wrapped around his cock, sucking slowly.

Phil was sucking the head, seemingly unable to take much more in. 'I'll help him' Jeff thought with a sinister smirk. 'Pay back is a bitch and so are you Punk.'

Jeff used both hands to cup the back of Phil's head, holding him in place as he thrust his hips forward, forcing more than half of his cock down Phil's throat. Phil gagged violently almost immediately as Jeff pulled his cock out then forced it back in. Phil's gags were turning him on, feeling Phil's throat convulse tightly around his dick, his enemy's eyes filled with tears as he was gagged over and over again with his dick, it made Jeff so hot; he knew he'd blow his load any moment and he wanted it in Phil's throat. He wanted Phil to swallow it, all of it.

Jeff continued pushing Phil's limits, forcing his cock down his throat until he felt his balls tighten. Phil must've known Jeff was about to blow as he tried to pull away, but Jeff held him there, thrusting deep in Phil's throat letting out a gasp as thick streams of Jeff's cum rushed down Phil's throat, choking the younger male.

"Pay back… is a bitch… and so are you Punk…" Jeff moaned as he came, holding Phil's head in place, forcing him to swallow, only pulling out once he was sure Phil swallowed the bulk of his cum, shooting the rest on Phil's face. Phil sputtered, coughing violently, gagging as he realized that he'd swallowed Jeff's cum. He felt as if he were going to be sick, however his hard on hadn't gone down.

Jeff smirked down at Phil, taking in his appearance. His face was red from being choked by Jeff's thick cock; his green eyes were glossed over with tears for the same reason, spurts of his cum on Phil's cheek, chin, and lips and near his nose. He'd never looked better in Jeff's view; he looked absolutely fuckable to Jeff, it made Jeff want to ravage him right then and there.

"Fuck… you… Hardy" Phil grunted as he cleared his throat. Jeff grinned as he wrapped his hand around Phil's cock, stroking him slowly, loving how in just a few strokes, Phil was reduced to that whimpering, begging mess of goo… putty in Jeff's hands once again.

Jeff released Phil long enough to pull his own jeans and briefs up, kneeling next to the younger male, resuming stroking his cock, making the Chicago native lean against him, whimpering as Jeff touched him in all the right places. Jeff's experienced hands were going to drive him absolutely insane, he was so close already as it was; he didn't think he could take much more of this.

"Who's the bitch?" Jeff asked as he stroked and squeezed at Phil's cock, ripping strangled moans out of his throat. Phil's body was so tense as he leaned heavily against Jeff's side to hold himself up, feeling as though he would topple over at any given second. Jeff's expert hands continued to work him over, making Phil bite into his bottom lip in a failed effort to keep all of his moans and whimpers for more inside. Some slipping out whenever Jeff squeezed the tip of his cock, his other hand fondling Phil's heavy sack, gently squeezing them and kneading them in his hand.

"J-Jeff… please…" Phil whimpered out as Jeff continued stroking him, his pace slowing down a bit just to further tease Phil. "All you have to do is say it. Answer my question. Who's the bitch?" Jeff asked again.

Havening been pushed so hard to the edge, Phil whimpered out "Me… I'm the… I'm the b-bitch…" the words coming out in a choked sob as Jeff tightened his grip and stroked him harder, determined to make him cum. Jeff looked into Phil's eyes, seeing all of the self-hatred shining back at him. 'He was hating himself for slightly giving into Jeff, and part of Jeff fucking loved it, another part of him, the free spirit, wasn't comfortable, hated seeing someone hate themselves that much and decided to push the younger man a little bit more. Jeff lowered his head and took Phil's aching cock in mouth, sucking hard and deep throating him quickly. Phil was a sobbing, begging mess, unable to form one coherent sentence, let alone one coherent word.

Jeff deep throated Phil, swallowing around his cock, and that was all it took for Phil to throw his head back with a gasp and cum down Jeff's throat, Jeff swallowed everything that Phil had to give greedily. Phil was a panting mess as he desperately tried to get as much air as he could into his lungs, feeling as though if he didn't that he would surely suffocate. As Jeff pulled off of Phil's softening cock, he raked his eyes over Phil's panting body. He was covered in sweat as though he'd run a marathon or had just had a very taxing match. He just looked absolutely delectable to Jeff, as Jeff pulled away from Phil with a grin that said 'I won. Bitch.'

"You're… a fucking… asshole Hardy… That wasn't even fair…" Phil panted finally as Jeff stood up and began fixing his own appearance.

"Aw… poor you… let me a take a moment to express how sad I feel that my revenge antics were not fair to you…" Jeff replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and went back to looking over his appearance in the mirror. Phil grumbled under his breath as he tugged at his bonds, trying to free himself to no avail.

"A little help would be nice Hardy. You did this to me… now free me fucker." Phil hissed, glaring up at Jeff who was busy splashing water on his face and fixing his purple locks, pulling them back into a tight bun. Phil was growling as Jeff ignored him as though he were not there.

"Jeff." He growled warningly as Jeff smirked down at him. "What do you want Punk?" He asked as he rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance.

"Free me mother fucker…" He snarled his patience wearing very thing.

Jeff finished up and sighed dramatically with a smirk. "You know… I could leave your ass in here just like you are. Jeans down to your calves… rumpled shirt, cock hanging out, sweaty… with my cum all over your face and mouth… your hands bound behind your back with your own belt. What a sight you are… what a sight that would be for the person finding you… huh?" Jeff taunted with a widening smirk.

Phil shivered at the mere thought. "Jeff… please free me so I can get dressed and cleaned up too… please?" He asked as Jeff pretended to think it over before pulling the younger man into a standing position and binding him.

"Lock the door behind me." Jeff told him before he unlocked the door, opened it wide enough to slide out and quickly closing it behind him. He watched the "Vacant" sign quickly switch to "Occupied" before he slipped back to his seat and resumed sketching with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. He had his little bitch exactly where he wanted him. This month was something Jeff was looking forward to.

After Phil had scrubbed his face clean, getting all of Jeff's cum off it, had gotten dressed and fixed his hair he begrudgingly limped back to his seat, grabbing a bottle of Pepsi on his way back and cracked it open. 'I'll never get that taste out of my mouth.' He thought as he guzzled the bottle in almost one drink. This was going to be the worst month of his life; he was not looking forward to this hell on earth at all. He just wanted it to be over as quick and painlessly as possible.

The rest of the flight was silent and uneventful. They touched down on the airstrip hours later, sure enough there was a limo waiting for them as they grabbed all of their stuff and slid in the back after dumping their stuff off in the trunk.

It was a two hour drive to their location and the sun was going down as they pulled up to what looked like a freaking mansion in Phil's view. "Wow" they both mumbled at once as the driver parked and opened their door, popping the trunk for them to get their stuff. He unlocked the front door, disarming the alarm as he led them in. He gave them a very brief tour that ended at the master bedroom.

"It's fully stocked, there's a pool out back I'm sure you could find on your own if you wanted to swim. I'm taking off… but here's the keys, the security codes are on the table in the dining hall. Is there anything you need before I leave?" He asked as both Phil and Jeff shook their heads no.

"Okay them. I'm out. I'll see you guys in a month to pick you up to take you back to the air strip." He told them as he excused himself. They walked him to the door, as Phil watched him drive away, leaving him alone with Jeff.

'Fuck… welcome to hell for all the bad shit you've done, Punk.' Phil thought to himself as he slowly began unpacking, seeing Jeff doing the same.

'This is going to be the best month of my life' Jeff thought smirking as he eyed Phil discreetly. Oh he fully intended on putting that pool and hot tub to some serious use, just not the use intended. He thought about fucking Phil against the side of the pool, the water sloshing around them, Phil's legs and arms wrapped tightly around him as Jeff pounded into him. He thought about Phil riding him in the hot tub, getting hard just thinking about it. 'Get ready to walk like a fucking duck Philly.'

As he put his stuff away he couldn't help licking his lips at all of the many possibilities and the many places and positions he could fuck Phil in. 'Welcome to paradise!' He thought with a dark smirk.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Well there you have it for chapter 3! Hope you guys like it. Again depending on how this ^ goes, I might update regularly. I'm on Summer break. So… Yeah. **

**Please leave a review, let me know how I'm doing. **

**~ Cal.**


End file.
